Imagination: There Is No Limit
by FeZeTh13
Summary: A shy girl with a greatly overactive imagination moves to Danville after having a hard time at her old city. She joins up with Phineas, Ferb, and the gang, finding friendship, crushes, and the freedom of letting her imagination run loose and be herself. Told mostly from her point of view. OC story.
1. Carousel

_**A/N: Greetings! This is my first Phineas and Ferb fanfic. I absolutely love this show, it is my favorite of all time, and I don't care how old I am, I LOVE IT! Ferb is my favorite character. This is a story of a shy OC I created for their world and her adventures with them. I have already drawn a picture of her that I will put up on my DeviantArt account later- once I have polished her up. I hope you like it and please leave me a review!**_

_**Um... the lines keep disappearing. I hope the lines do not repeat and I hope they have not permanently disappeared. Sorry if crazy things are happening with the line breaks. :)  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**_

* * *

**Carousel**

"You shall not pass! This land is one of peace and I am its Guardian!" the sandy haired girl with the green eyes, called out to her enemy, brandishing her magic staff. Her familiar, Hiems, barked at her side vowing his support.

"I will have this dominion!" yelled the evil creature bringing up its giant claws to fight.

"You shall have nothing! I-"

"What are you playing?" says a voice behind her and the imaginary world around her crumbles as she jumps to hide behind Hiems. She peeks up and sees five heads peeking back at her from over her fence.

"I think you scared her Phineas," says an Indian boy and she finally walks out to see them all. A red haired boy, a boy with green hair, a beautiful Mexican girl, a husky boy, and the Indian boy look back at her.

"You startled me. Sorry," she says and runs over to unlatch the gate, inviting them in. They take the invitation and all file in.

"Sorry for startling you. You looked like you were having fun. Are you new around here?" the red head, Phineas asks.

'_Wow he talks fast.'_

"Yeah, I just moved in with my Aunt and Uncle," she answers and hopes they don't ask more.

"What's your name?" the girls asks in a sing-song way. The sandy haired girl smiles a little bit.

"My name is Clef. Like the musical connotation. Treble Clef. Without the Treble," Clef says and blushes. Why couldn't she stop rambling?

"Cool name! I'm Phineas and that's Ferb."

"I'm Isabella!"

"I am Baljeet."

"Buford. What's your dog's name?"

Clef over at her Husky and gives him a hug around the neck. "Hiems. It's the Latin word for winter." She starts scratching behind his ear and he gives a 'whuff' of appreciation.

"He's really pretty." Isabella says and pets him behind his other ear. Clef laughs at his expression of complete happiness.

"So what were you playing?" Phineas asks again.

"Oh… um." Clef was very nervous now. Would these kids make fun of her like all the others? They seemed nice, so she decided to tell them. "It was a game I made up. Guardian of the Fairies Grove. Its uh… based off of Stumbleberry Finkbat."

"Haha yes! Another Finkie!" Buford laughs, "I like you already!" Clef blushes again and then gives a small smile when Ferb gives her a thumb's up.

"Sounds fun! You should tell us more about it later. Do you want to come play on our carousel?" Phineas asks and Clef is a little surprised, yet extremely happy they didn't make fun of her! They actually seemed interested and wanted her to play with them! She got a big smile on her face and then became really confused.

"You have a carousel?"

"Well, we're still building it. You can help if you want. It'll be fun!" Phineas excitedly exclaims and Clef nods her head.

"Let me go ask." She runs into her house and gets permission. "I just have to be home for dinner!" she runs back out excited.

"Cool! Let's go!" Phineas says and leads the way to his house. Buford walks next to Clef and points out his house. Turns out they are neighbors now! Yay!

"So where are you from?" Isabella asks, walking beside Clef when Buford goes to give Baljeet a wet-willy. Gross.

"Seattle."

"We were there just last year!" Isabella exclaims. "It was just one day though." Clef wondered what they had done there and if they knew anything about the crazy spaceship she saw. That was a really cute alien that landed on the space needle.

"Well some of us were not invited," Baljeet sneers.

"You're still on about that?" Buford asks.

"Sorry Baljeet, it was an emergency. We didn't have time to pick anybody else up," Phineas apologizes.

"Wow!" Clef accidentally cries out when she sees their backyard. Tools, pieces of metal, and gears lay on the ground everywhere. The other kids disperse. It looks like they had been in the middle of the project when they came to meet her. She didn't know what to do.

"You can help me," Ferb says beside her and she almost jumps. She didn't know he was standing there.

"Ok. What do you need me to do? What part are you doing?" She asks and follows him. Ferb is British! Cool! He walks to the biggest part of the pieces lying on the ground where all the wires are. He knew how all this works? Then she looked around and everyone was doing something with parts she had only seen construction workers or professionals doing. Impressive. Suddenly she had a toolbox in her hands. "You want me to hand you your tools? Ok. I even know what all of these are."

Things went fast after that. Music came out of nowhere and she enjoyed everyone singing. She was too shy to sing, but Ferb has a neat deep voice that took her by surprise. She spent most of her time in the center with Ferb; sometimes bouncing outside to go get a tool or something else Phineas had borrowed. Literally bouncing. She had a bouncy cord attached to her waist so she could go where she was needed faster. It was fun! Ferb then showed her a little bit of the wiring and buttons.

Exiting the middle and seeing the finished project awed her.

"Wow. How did you guys build this so fast?" Clef wondered aloud.

"We do this every day." Phineas exclaims proudly and walks forward. "Come on let's go!"

Clef looked upon the Carousel. The colors were a vibrant metallic, the painted pieces beautiful together. Arches and swoops masterfully crafted and all of it depicted a majestic flow. She didn't realize she had been staring so long until Isabella called out to her.

"The snowy owl is yours Clef!"

"Really? I love owls!"

"We know! Your shirt gave you away!" Buford yells out and Clef looks down. Oh yeah. She was wearing her snowy owl shirt. It had wings and everything and made her look like an owl. She had tons of shirts like this one, with different animals.

Clef jumped onto the owl and saw Buford in front of her on a giant goldfish.

"This is Biff," he says holding up a real goldfish in a water baggie, "and this is Big Biff." He pats the fish he is sitting on.

"Cool. He's shiny."

"Is everybody ready?" Phineas hollers out from the other side. Clef can't see what he is sitting on, but is very interested to know what animal everyone else chose.

"Phineas and Ferb!" a girl yells and Clef tries to find her, but only sees Isabella behind her on a Unicorn with a rainbow mane.

A chorus of "YEAH!" went around the Carousel as each child gave their excited response.

Clef giggled when she started moving up on her owl. And up and up, up, up. The whole Carousel was getting taller, larger, and her owl flew to the very top.

"Whoo." Her owl hooted and started beating its mechanical wings. She was flying! Actually flying! She had always imagined it, but this was… AMAZING! Her surprise had been quickly replaced by joy and she laughed freely.

Baljeet passed under her on his monkey and that thing was bouncy! Jumping all over the place, yet attached to the center, just like her flying owl was.

"Yeah! Go my little primate!" The Indian boy yells cheerfully and bounces out of sight.

Isabella flies over her head. "WEEEEEE!"

Suddenly her owl takes a dive.

"Eyah!" Clef yelps and wraps her arm around the owl's neck. It goes so low that she almost panics that it will smash to the ground. Then it turns and glides above the ground. She smiles as the wind whips around her face and then looks around for the sound of a terrified girl screaming. Clef ducked her head when a pair of long legs flies over her. A teenage girl is having trouble staying on her rabbit. The owl starts floating back up to the top.

Phineas goes by her so fast she can barely make out the Cheetah he rides. "WAHOOOOOOO!"

Clef laughed when Ferb gave her thumbs up from the pouch of a kangaroo. The ride started getting smaller, shorter, and slowing down. It finally stops and the kids all hop off, laughing.

Suddenly the teenage girl stands up and Clef thinks she looks like Phineas. At least the red hair and blue eyes are similar.

"Phineas and Ferb you are so BUSTED! I'm calling Mom!" She stomps away, walking a little funny. Probably because of the hopping bunny she just got off of.

"Who was that?" Clef asks Phineas.

"That was Candace. She's our older sister," Phineas says pointing to him and Ferb. They're brothers?

"So you guys do this every day?"

"Yes! You should see what they did last summer!" Baljeet exclaimed.

"Can I?" Clef asked hoping for a way to see it. This was incredibly impressive and she would love to see what their imaginations could create.

"We still have the footage from your birthday Phineas. I could show her. We should have a slumber party!" Isabella exclaimed excited. Clef was surprised but so delighted she couldn't hold back her smile.

"Yea-waaah? What is that?" Clef points to the Carousel as a green ray shoots it, making it turn on again.

"Yes! This is perfect! Mom can't miss this one!" Candace comes running into the backyard again. Her jaw drops when it starts going so fast that it flies into the air… and flies away. Clef is just as astonished as Candace, but the other kids just shrug it off.

"Something like that happens every day too." Phineas smiles sheepishly.

"We tried to figure out where it went before, but that ride disappeared on us too," Buford added.

"Why am I not surprised that there is nothing here? Oh, who is your new friend boys?" A red headed woman, Clef assumed it was their mom, stood in front of her with a kind smile on her face.

"This is Clef. She just moved here yesterday," Phineas replies.

"She's my new neighbor," Buford adds

"Well nice to meet you Clef. My name is Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Did you have fun today?"

"Yes Ma'am," Clef replies timidly, yet keeping eye contact.

"Good. Now who wants cake?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asks and all the kids 'hurrah.' Clef was a little surprised. Cake? Before dinner? This mom is… weird. Cake sounds good so she likes weird.

"Oh! There you are Perry!" Phineas says and lets the platypus in.

"You have a pet platypus?" Clef asks with a smile. "Cool!"

Ferb picks up Perry and shows him to Clef. "Perry meet Clef, our new friend. Clef this is our platypus Perry."

"Nice to meet you Perry!"

* * *

Lying down in bed that night, Clef can't help but smile. Danville was such a great and different place then from where she has grown up. The imagination and belief of her new friends made her feel… at peace and accepted. She knew she wouldn't have to hide who she was in front of them. She is going to have a great sleepover with Isabella tomorrow and was invited back to play with everyone tomorrow. She couldn't wait! Hiems curled up beside her and snorted in his sleep.

"Eugh. Goofball." She laughed and joined him in sleep.


	2. A Bugs Life

_**A/N: Greetings! Thank you for the review, alerts, and faves they always make my day! **_

_**I would like to say that Clef has just come out of a rough life and that will be revealed more in the next chapter. She is working through it right now, but is still pretty flighty as you will see in this chapter. So I hope nobody thinks badly of her. Thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Phineas and Ferb belong to Marsh and Povenmire.  
**_

* * *

**It's a Bugs Life**

Clef looked up from her precarious position. Hiems snorts from the bed and Clef rolls her eyes. Her left leg is still tangled in the sheets and she is dangling upside down from her bed.

"Clef I- what are you doing?" Uncle Ron comes in and laughs. He was dressed in his business suit with his tie still undone.

"The bed is too small for Hiems and me because he's a bed hog!" Clef explains while her Uncle untangles her. "He pushed me off."

"Well, we'll just have to buy him his own bed huh?" he stands her up on her feet and starts tickling her while talking. Clef laughs and shrieks, trying to get away. Hiems finally wakes up and jumps down wanting to play too.

"Yeahaha! You win!" Clef exclaims and Uncle Ron stops. "What did you want to tell me?" she asks as the last of her giggles fade away.

"I have to go to work. Are you going to go play with your new friends again?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good. They are really good kids. Aunt Elle will make sure everything is ready for your sleepover tonight. Bye Clef." He gives her a kiss on the forehead.

"Bye Uncle Ron, have a good day!"

"You too sweetie. Have fun!"

* * *

Clef runs outside wearing her butterfly shirt with the wings on the back. She can't stop staring at her gate, frozen in indecision. She really, really wants to go and play with the other kids at Phineas and Ferbs house. But… she knows it is unfounded, but she is also scared. Maybe she should go next door and see if Buford is already there or if he is going over. Should she wait until she is invited over again like yesterday? Or just go?

Um… hmph! She squares her shoulders coming to a decision and walks through her gate. She moved here to change her perceptions, make friends, and she can't do that if she is being a 'fraidy cat in her backyard.

Her house is on top of a big hill with Phineas and Ferbs all the way down and then some way down the straight road. Halfway down the road she hears a "Hey you!" from behind her. She doesn't turn around because everyone she has met knows her name and don't seem the type to yell like that. Well besides Buford, but that did not sound like him.

She hears stomping behind her and another "hey" so she turns around enough to take a peek at who it is. A kid in glasses and he seemed to be upset and… angry? Why?

Clef starts walking away faster until the person behind her starts running for her. "I just want to talk! Come here!"

A memory is brought to the surface and Clef chokes. 'Hey, we just want to talk, come over here!'

Clef ran.

She didn't know where she was going until she shut a gate behind her.

"Clef are you ok?" Phineas asks and she whirls around to face him, surprised she ended up here.

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stand there, looking concerned. Clef blushes and feels stupid.

"Um. Some boy was calling out to me and then started chasing after me. He looked angry."

"Who?" Phineas asks and Isabella takes Clefs hand, leading her to the tree, and Ferb goes to look out the gate to see who it was.

"You scared the new girl." Buford said from behind the fence.

"I didn't mean to."

"You shouldn't just start yelling and chasing after someone like that!" Baljeet yells.

"I didn't know I would scare her!"

"Well now… oh hey she's in here!" Buford says when Ferb opens up the gate and he sees Clef.

"Now you can apologize." Baljeet says and they all march in. Buford is carrying the unknown kid under his arm.

"Irving?" Phineas asks out loud surprised. Clef stands up and moves toward the group, feeling very foolish.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean-" Irving starts.

"No, I apologize!" Clef interrupts. "I shouldn't have gotten so scared. I just… a bad memory came up and it was that that actually scared me, not you."

"Oh ok. Well I'm still sorry. What is your name so I can say that instead of 'hey you'?" Irving asks as Buford pushes him forward but he ignores the bigger boy.

"Clef Macintosh. What did you want earlier?"

"Just to ask if you were the one who was over here yesterday-"

"Well you got your answer, so let's get a move on with our day. Sheesh." Buford yells and walks up to Phineas. "So, what do you have?"

Phineas turns to his bug looking machine and gets a giant grin on his face. "You're actually in theme Clef! We watched 'A Bugs Life' last night and wondered what the world really was like from their point of view! So we're going to shrink ourselves to their size and get a bugs eye view!"

"You are turning into bugs?" Baljeet asks, he and Clef cringing. She doesn't very much like bugs.

"No, were going to shrink ourselves. Our other inventions disappeared so we had to make a new one. We thought we would make it to match the theme," Phineas answers and starts powering it up. Clef sighs relieved. She really didn't want to be a bug.

Everybody links arms and Ferb hits the button. Immediately the world around them changes, towering above them, blades of grass as tall as trees.

"Wow! With my wings I feel like a fairy!" Clef exclaims and jumps away to climb a mushroom.

"Woo! Look at me!" Buford yells out, excited as he rides a grasshopper.

Phineas and Isabella share the back of a caterpillar and Baljeet is climbing a blade of grass to get a better view. Irving is taking pictures and Ferb is playing with the roly-polies.

Clef stays as still as she can. The butterfly in front of her cocks its head at her and Clef does the same. She really wants to touch it. She slowly reaches her hand out and the butterfly flutters its wings, moving to the side.

"It's ok butterfly, I won't hurt you," she says as Isabella joins her on the mushroom. "My name is Clef. Me and my friend Isabella just want to see how fuzzy you are."

"We won't touch your wings," Isabella adds. The butterflies wings open again, but it doesn't fly away. "Wow, you're so pretty!"

Clef and Isabella softly touch its head and then giggle, pulling their hands away. "Thank you!" they say in unison and the butterfly leaves.

"Cool you two!" Phineas hollers up.

The two girls giggle again and then hear a really loud buzzing sound. Whipping around, they see a huge wasp hovering behind them. Letting out a small scream, they both jump down into the dense grass.

"Girls scare easy! Haha!" Buford yells as he jumps off the grasshopper. Both girls huff at him.

"I don't mind bumblebees, but wasps are scary!" Clef yells back and goes to play with Irving and Ferb. Isabella lets it go and goes to look inside the flowers.

"Mom hates those in our yard," Phineas says from a beetle, pointing to a dandelion seed puff.

"I like making wishes on those, but grownups don't really like it when you blow on them." Clef calls out from where her, Ferb, and Irving are having fun with and inchworms left over string. It's dangling and making it bouncy.

"AAAAH!"

"Baljeet!" Phineas yells upon hearing the scream and they all run toward the source.

"EEK!" Clef screams when they see Baljeet stuck in a spiderweb.

"Help me PLEASE!" Baljeet whimpers and everyone gets to work.

Buford grabs a twig and starts trying to cut the web. Instead it sticks and the whole thing, Baljeet included, just start shaking up and down. "Eyaah, I am dizzy."

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Clef, and Irving are all on top of another mushroom, making a human chain to reach Baljeet. Bufords now stuck stick is useless so he goes to help. Which is good because Irving isn't strong enough to hold everyone back and keep the chain from falling.

Phineas grabs Baljeets wrists and Buford pulls. He is still stuck.

"Oh no! SPIDER!" Isabella yells as the giant spider comes back home. Ferb quickly grabs something from his pocket and tosses it to Phineas. Phineas uses the now tiny screwdriver to cut Baljeet out of the webbing and then the chain of kids become a pile of kids as Buford pulls again.

"It is still coming!" Baljeet yells from the top of the pile.

"How are we going to get away? That thing has eight legs, none of us will be fast enough!" Isabella calls out trying to untangle her hair from Irvings shoe.

"The dandelion seeds!" Clef and Phineas call out from the bottom of the pile. The kids quickly get up, avoiding a spray of web, and blow on the puffy dandelion.

Buford and Isabella hop on their seeds first with Phineas and Baljeet close behind.

"I can't jump that high." Irving says and shrieks when a web narrowly misses. Clef gets down on one knee, putting out her cupped hands.

"Come on, I'll help you! Alee-oop!" She yells when he hesitates. He jumps into her outstretched hands and she throws him toward the flying seeds.

"Clef!" Isabella yells.

"Ferb!" Phineas yells and point to the spider, which is now right behind them. Clef shrieks and jumps while Ferb does a silent jump, and they both make it to a seed.

The wind carries the seeds toward the tree and another menace awaits them. The pretty blue jay mistakes them for bugs and swoops down upon them.

"No, we're not bugs!" Phineas yells up and though Clef didn't think that would work, it somehow did. The bird flies away, but the wind from her wings make most of the seeds go crazy.

"EEEK!" Isabella screams when she falls off her spinning seed. "Oh!"

Phineas catches her on the same butterfly she had spoken to earlier. She looks very happy. Baljeet managed to hold onto his seed, but Buford is now flying on the grasshopper from earlier. Irving's didn't even go crazy luckily.

Ferb and Clef were not so lucky and both let go of their seeds. "Whoah!" Clef gasps and closes her eyes until she lands on a fuzzy bumblebee.

"You said you didn't mind bumblebees," Ferb calmly stated behind her, holding onto her.

"Thanks Ferb," Clef smiles.

"No, I am not getting on that fly! Let me on your grasshopper! This is not funny Buford!" Baljeet yells and Buford laughs.

Clef reaches up to grab Irving's foot so he can float along with them. They land near the shrinking machine, but can't push the button before Candace picks it up.

"We should have made a small mobile device," Phineas says and Ferb nods.

"What is this thing and why does it look like a bug?" Candace yells out. "Where are they?" she looks around the yard but doesn't spot them as they make their way into the top of her sock. She finally makes her way into the house and the kids thank the bugs that helped them get to safety.

"CANDACE!" they all yell in unison and she finally finds them, still at the top of her sock.

"Ew, what are you doing there?" She sits down and they all crawl off.

"Long story. Can you give us back our 'Bugs Eye Viewer'?" Phineas asks.

"This thing?"

"Yeah."

"Ok fine, but I'm going to get Mom," Candace states and then runs to the driveway. The kids all touch the antenna and turn back to their size.

"Well that was interesting. I didn't know the bug world was so dangerous," Buford says, "Man am I glad I am not a bug."

"Yeah, me too. I really liked riding the bumblebee though!" Clef smiled and Isabella said that she really liked riding and petting the butterfly.

"Maybe we will all be a little more careful of our tiny friends," Ferb says as his wisdom from the day. Candace runs in with their Mom and looks shocked to find no 'Bugs Eye View'. The kids look around their selves and don't see it, but just let it go. After all, it does happen every day.

"Well, we have to leave guys, but thanks for another adventure!" Isabella exclaims and takes Clefs hand.

"Yeah, thanks. Sorry about before though."

"No it's fine Clef, glad you could come over." Phineas starts to wave but is startled by what happens next.

"You saved my life!" Irving dives for her hand and brings it to his face.

"WHAT?!" Clef shrieks while Buford and Ferb start pulling Irving to make him let go.

"I owe you my life! I shall be your slave!"

"Hey you don't follow the bully code!" Buford yells out.

"NO no nooo. I REALLY don't want one. Please just think of it as an apology for running earlier." They finally pull him up and he nods eagerly.

"I have to go update this to the UPAFEDS!" Irving laughs and runs out the door.

"Nobody blames you for running away from Irving," Baljeet says as he and Buford walk out the door. "We have too."

Soon though, they can see Baljeet running from Buford.

"Come one Clef, let's go to my house! My mom met your Aunt, and brought all your stuff over!" Isabella leads Clef across the street and they wave to Phineas and Ferb.

"Thanks Isabella."

"This is going to be fun! Let me show you what Phineas and Ferb have done so far!"

Both girls run up the stairs to Isabella's room giggling.

* * *

**_Next is the sleepover! Another note, this is going to turn into a big adventure later... just trying to get everyone to be friends first. :) Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	3. Paint and Stars

_**A/N: I am incredibly sorry for not updating in forever. Thank you for all the new reviews, alerts, and favorites! I would like to say a special thank you to 'guest' since I couldn't PM you. They really do inspire me and I will work harder to get chapters out faster! I hope you enjoy this one, it delves into Clef's background a bit and then friendly interactions.**_

_**I put up pictures of Clef on Deviant Art. fezeth13crazy. /#/ d5i32aj  
**_

_** fezeth13crazy. /#/ d5i330p**_

_**Just take out the spaces! A little spoiler is in one of the pictures for the future.  
**_

* * *

**Paint and Stars**

"You've been in space? Met aliens? Found Atlantis? Went to Africa? Traveled through time, got sucked into a video game, and made yourselves into superheroes for the tv? Phineas and Ferb were the Beak?" Clef rapidly questioned trying to take it all in. "That's incredible," she trembles.

"What's wrong Clef?" Isabella asks concerned. Clef shuts her eyes tightly against the tears pricking her eyes.

"I'm trying very hard not to be incredibly jealous," Clef says tensely as she sees the latest pictures. Phineas and Ferb are fused into one body and she grimaces at this, jerking away. 'That is weird.' A haunted house appears and Isabella seems to be having a fun time with Phineas instead of being scared.

"Oh, I can't help it! This stuff is so cool! I wish I could have shared all the adventures with you guys."

"You'll be here for the new ones Clef. You were there for the Carousel and our 'we're as small as bugs' adventure," Isabella tries to encourage her.

"Yeah. This is so cool. Phineas and Ferb are real geniuses," Clef smiles brightly at Isabella, all negative feelings leaving. She had just been sad that they all had so many great memories with each other, but was happy now that she would be sharing new ones with them.

"Yeah, he's amazing…" Isabella drifts off in a dreamy wonderland and Clef looks at her from the corner of her eye, confused.

"Who?"

"We'll be together, forever, Isabella," a patched video of Phineas plays through on the screen and Clef jumps up surprised, looking from the screen to Isabella and back again. Isabella was blushing.

"Oh… him," Clef says with a small smirk on her lips.

"Who else?" Isabella asks like it was obvious.

"Well, uh, I did mention Ferb as well," Clef replies confused. Did Isabella really not hear or did she think it so obvious that Phineas is better than Ferb? That would be rude.

"Oh sorry. When I hear Phineas' name I blank everything else out sometimes."

Ok then, she just had a really bad crush and she just didn't hear. Good.

Clef smiles at her friend, "So you really like Phineas?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't get it. He's so oblivious and he just doesn't understand! It makes me really frustrated! That time we went around the world, in Paris, and that other time he made romance for Baljeet and Mishti, and he… doesn't see it. He doesn't feel that same way," Isabella seemed ready to cry and Clef felt bad for her. She scooted closer and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"Well… maybe that is a good thing in the long run."

"WHAT?" Isabella shrieks and Clef jumps away, hands in the air in surrender.

"I'm just saying, friendships are very important before starting a relationship. Especially at our age. Your friendship is special Isabella. I've seen that and I've only known the two of you for two days," Clef tries to explain, but she's never been very good at it. Isabella seems to have calmed down though.

"I'm not saying it's easy now. I can see how it would be frustrating, even heart breaking. But I think where your friendship is and how it's going, if you get into a deeper relationship later, it will be even more special and meaningful."

"You said 'if', not 'when'," Isabella seems devastated.

"I don't want to say anything irresponsible," Clef replies. "Treasure you friendship now, and if something more happens later, treasure that."

"Wow Clef, you're really mature."

"Eh? Not really. My mom told me something like that a couple months ago, after I decided to move here. I believe her and I thought it would help you."

"Well it did. Thanks. Where is your mom Clef? If you don't mind my asking," Isabella quickly adds upon seeing Clefs surprised face.

"No, I don't mind. My mom is still up in Seattle with my little brother Jazz, and my dad. Though I think my dad is in London right now," Clef ponders after she answers and Isabella's mouth drops open.

"Why is he in London?"

"Huh?" Clef looks back over and blushes. "He's a world famous pianist and composer. Luther Macintosh is my dad."

"Luther Macintosh?! That's so cool, I love his music! Have you traveled with him?"

"Once to Italy - my family had so much fun there, and it was really pretty!" Clef answers with a giant grin on her face.

"How come you moved down here by yourself?" Isabella asks carefully. Clefs smile is replaced by a sad frown.

"I… I didn't see any other option. I couldn't take it anymore," she whispers and clutches her pajama shirt over her breast pocket, hiding her face behind her hair.

"You couldn't take what anymore Clef?" Isabella asks just as quietly.

"The bullying. The abandonment. The trickery. Everything was fine until I became the target of bullying. All my friends got scared and ran away, pretending I didn't exist. They didn't want to be bullied too."

"That's awful! Why were you bullied?"

"Because my dad is famous, I liked the same boy as her, and mostly because she thought I was stupid and childlike because of my imagination. It's way overactive and I am always daydreaming."

Isabella gasps, "Your imagination is a great thing Clef! I can't believe they would do that! It's cool that your dad is famous, he is talented and he worked hard to get there right?" Clef nodded, a little wide eyed in surprise. "Liking the same boy would be awkward and hard, I can't imagine how I would act if one of the girls in my troop suddenly like Phineas, but I wouldn't bully them! I wouldn't bully anybody!" Isabella was beside herself in anger because of the rudeness and terrible aspect of people.

Clef hadn't meant for this to happen. She didn't want pity or anything either. It was just nice to talk to someone about what happened. 'Just please don't ask me what they did to me,' Clef thought. She wouldn't tell.

"Is that why you ran from Irving this morning?"

Clef nodded, "Last time someone hollered out to me and said they just wanted to talk, it was the bully's cousin. They didn't want to talk, well except to yell at me."

"Did they just yell at you?" Isabella asks, worried.

"No," Clef turned her face away, "but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Thanks Isabella. Most people would have pushed until I gave in or left," she smiled. "I am glad that I ran to Phineas and Ferb's backyard. You all are the first people I trust- well except my family. I guess I felt safe with you guys since I ran to you. Thanks Isabella."

"I am glad you're my friend Clef." The girls share a smile and then Clefs turns devious.

"So, tell me all about your crush on Phineas."

Clef laughed when Isabella blushed.

* * *

Clef stood in her room, in her smock, and squealed in excitement. It was time to paint her room! The only problem was, she didn't know what to do.

"A forest mural? Space? Desert? Underwater?" she muttered to herself and then stomped her foot. She wanted them all!

First though, she had to clear her room and cover the big things and carpet in plastic. Her Aunt and Uncle had done most of this, but she had to finish because they were at work.

A knock on the front door jostled her out of her thoughts and she ran downstairs.

"Hi Clef!" Phineas excitedly greets her when she opens the door. Clef is really surprised to see Isabella, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and another boy she hasn't met yet standing on her doorstep.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" she asks as she lets them in. The boy she doesn't know sticks his hand out and she takes it, shaking it in greeting.

"Hi, I'm Django," he introduces himself.

"I'm Clef, nice to meet you."

"Isabella told us you were going to paint your room today so we thought we would help out. You wanted a mural right? Django is really good at painting and well, we wanted to help where we could," Phineas explains and Clef can see all the tools and brushes they brought with them.

"Oh, thanks. Right now I am only moving everything out of my room into the guest room and covering the rest in plastic," Clef says. "This may take all day."

"Sounds like my kind of work." Buford says and Clef giggles as she leads them upstairs.

"Ok, this is my room and that is the guest bedroom," Clef shows them.

"Let's get to work everyone!" Phineas says and Buford goes for the heavy stuff.

"Have you decided what you are going to paint it?" Isabella asks as she gathers nick-nacks off of Clefs dresser.

"Um, I did," Clef answers from where she and Ferb were collecting all her books. She has a lot. "I am going to paint this wall with the symbol of the Guardian Fairy realm and then the rest with like, vines, bamboo, and flowers." Clef noticed Ferb looking at her Lord of the Rings collection. 'I wonder if he likes those books too.'

"Guardian Fairy realm?" Baljeet asks and Clef turns to where he and Django are taking her stereo, computer, and CD's. Phineas was in the guest room organizing where they put everything.

"It's from that game I play."

"The one you were playing when we met you?" Buford asks, coming back from lifting her nightstand. Clef blushes and nods.

"What do we do about the bed?" Isabella asks after they put everything else out.

"And the dresser." Baljeet adds.

"I guess we put them in the center of the room and cover them with plastic," Clef says. There is no way they are getting that out of there.

They quickly moved the heavy bulky items to the center of the room with their combined strength.

"This is the base color, and then I have stencils for the vines and bamboo. Oh and the flowers. I also have lots of paint. I want to do the symbol," Clef said and Phineas looked excited.

"We invented these this morning!" he whips out something that looks like hair dryers. "They dry the paint really fast so we can move onto the next project!"

"And so we don't have to watch paint dry," Buford smirks. "Boooring." Clef was inclined to agree.

Everyone put on their smocks and started painting the room a pretty, light, green. Phineas and Ferb also built a pulley system so the kids could paint the high points in the room without having to climb up and down ladders. And you know, to make it more fun.

Clef bounced up and her pulley settled above the door so she could paint the crown molding connecting the wall to the ceiling and Ferb was passing her the dark blue paint they were painting the molding when suddenly the door opened forcefully.

"Watch out!" Phineas yelled at the person opening the door and Isabella gasps.

"EYAAH!" Clef flipped over in midair, the paint bucket and paintbrush going with her.

"What are you guys –eyaagh!" the person yells until the paint bucket falls on their head and coats them from head to toe.

"Candace, what are you doing here?" Phineas asks and moves his pulley down so he can go help Ferb and Clef right themselves up. Ferb had flipped too since his rope attached to Clefs.

"What are you doing barging into my house?!" Clef yells at her as she slowly is flipped back over.

"I had to see what my brothers were doing before I went on my date with Jeremy," Candace explains while she tries to wipe the paint off of her. Clef is a little angry at the whole situation and snorts from her nose.

"You could have asked. We're just painting my room," Clef explains and she decides to just keep painting the crown molding to keep her temper in check.

"Now you're covered in paint," Buford points out.

"Didn't you say you had a date with Jeremy?" Isabella asks

"Oh, my gosh how am I going to get ready? He'll be at my house to pick me up in ten minutes!" Candace cries out. Clef rolls her eyes and pulls herself down.

"Come on, I'll show you to the bathroom," she says and takes Candace by the hand, "then just run home and change into another outfit."

"Thanks," Candace says, "and sorry for barging into your house and for scaring you. And almost hurting you."

Clef sighs, "It's ok. Do you always bust Phineas and Ferb?"

"I always try, but it has never worked. It's weird that they are doing something normal today," Candace admits while Clef hand her the shampoo and conditioner.

"You can use this comb too, it should help."

"Thanks." Candace quickly starts washing her hair in the sink.

"Why do you want to bust them?"

"They do dangerous stuff all the time. They have been lucky so far, or maybe it is just because it is them, they haven't been hurt yet. And it's just the principal of the matter now too. I just gotta bust them one day!"

"Maybe one day Candace," Clef says but secretly hopes not, and Candace sighs into the sink, now scrubbing in the shampoo. "I'll leave you to this. Here is a towel when you are done and I hope your date goes well." Clef leaves the teenager in the bathroom and goes back to her room.

"Oh, you all finished the walls!"

"Yeah! How did you want the paint decorations to go?" Django asks, holding up a paint set and ready to go.

Clef showed everyone where she wanted the vines, flowers, and bamboo. She showed them her collection of paint that they could use and then she went over to her big wall and started sketching her Symbol.

Clef stuck the tip of her tongue out as she slowly painted. The symbol was a mix of purple, pink, yellow, and red. It was complicated but most things she created were. Everyone else was singing while they worked and it brought a smile to her face. She didn't sing though. She was an artist with a not too good singing voice. So she listened.

"Oh! I'm done!" she cried out happily as soon as the song ended. 'How do they always do that?' she wondered. She quickly got out of Buford's way as he came to dry it (that had been his job, and playing instruments while the group sang). She was looking around and saw that everyone was putting finishing touches on their pieces when a pair of hands covered her eyes. She squeaked in surprise.

"We have a surprise for you!" Phineas says from behind her and Clef realizes it is him who has blinded her. She secretly hopes that Isabella doesn't kill her.

"You have to stand over here Clef," Isabella says and takes her hands, leading her away, Phineas following.

'It's ok then, she's not going to kill me.'

"Hit the lights Ferb!" Phineas yelled and Clef heard a click.

'What in the world?' Clef realized Phineas was taking his hands off her eyes so she quickly looked around the pitch dark room.

Except it wasn't pitch dark. There was a glow coming from above and she slowly looked up. She gasped at what she saw.

"What? It looks just like outer space!" Clef exclaimed, excited and reached to grab the shoulder of the person nearest her so she could keep her balance as she looked up.

"You told me last night that you loved the stars and outer space!" Isabella gushed, happily bouncing.

Clef pointed on her tiptoes and reached to touch it. "How did you make it look 3D and like they are twinkling?" she asked, awed.

"Ferb and Baljeet worked their magic on it," Phineas said and Clef giggled.

The light turned back on and Clef looked for Baljeet and Ferb. Apparently, Baljeet is the one helping her keep her balance so she turns fully to him and gives him a hug, which makes him cry out in surprise. She then runs to Ferb and gives him a big hug. He has a surprised look on his face, but accepts the gesture.

"You are brilliant!" She ran to Phineas and Isabella, hugging them together. "You are amazing!" She turns around and hugs a paint covered Django. "Thank you!" She turns to Buford.

"OH NO! I'm not doing the hugging- hey I said… fine," Buford growls out and lets her hug him.

"Sorry," she says as she lets go, "I like to hug! And really, thank you a million times over!" She beams at all her friends again.

"You're welcome Clef!" Phineas replies and Isabella gives her another hug. Clef is feeling a little bashful and silly now, but she tries not to show it.

"I think the paint is dry, if we want to move stuff back in," Django says and everyone quickly gets everything back in place.

The gang gets their parents agreement to allow them to stay for dinner and they all eat pizza and watch a Stumbleberry Finkbat movie. The kids all agree to hang out at Phineas and Ferb's backyard tomorrow and Clef goes to say goodbye to everyone at the door. Ferb is the last to leave.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about hugging us. It's who you are, and we all like you," he says as they leave and Clef gives him a relieved smile, and a small blush.

"Thanks Ferb. And thanks again for the stars. Have a good night."

"You too," he joins his brother who waves again and they walk Isabella home. Clef closes the door and wonders if Isabella told them about her reasons for moving here. Though, they are all smart and may have figured it out themselves. She doesn't mind. They are her friends and she is grateful for them.

Clef quickly runs to the kitchen and makes everybody cupcakes for tomorrow.


	4. Play Date around the TriState Area

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! They inspire me to keep writing!**_

_**This chapter has a different point of view... I hope you enjoy it and I hope that it is interesting. I already know what I am doing for the next chapter so hopefully I will get it written and out fast!**_

_**This is more just a fun chapter to just see the animals relationship. The next one will be focused back on Clef and soon to be about her adventure.  
**_

_**Phineas and Ferb belong to Marsh and Povenmire.  
**_

* * *

**Play date**

The alarm has been going off for ten minutes and my human still wasn't moving. She really isn't a morning person as evidenced by the pillow plopped over her head.

I decide to help her along.

Jumping onto her bed, I wiggle my nose under the pillow and start licking her face.

"EEK! Hiems! Your nose is cold," Clef shrieks and wiggles away, giggling.

I always like to hear her laugh. She does so a lot more now that we have moved here. There was a period of time she never even smiled. I couldn't always be there to protect her before in that bad place, but here, I don't have to worry about protecting her. She loves her friends and they love her. It's enough to make any loyal dog happy.

Today is the day I meet her friend's pets. Apparently they have set up a play date for us all.

"Wuff," I claw at the door wanting out. I'm hungry and I have to relieve myself. Clef finishes putting on her clothes and opens the door for me. I run downstairs, ready to get the day started.

* * *

"Hey Clef! Hiems, you look happy today!" the red headed boy (Phineas?) says and I start sniffing the grass- so many interesting smells and I have not been brought here before.

A hand enters my field of vision and I look up to see the green haired boy asking for permission to pet me. I nudge his hand with my nose and let the boy pet my ears.

"Hiems always looks so happy when you pet his ears," Phineas says and Clef giggles, making me realize I have closed my eyes and have that 'goofy grin' she is always giggling about.

Ferb stops scratching my ears (shame) when Phineas places the platypus in front of me. Clef had told me his name was Perry.

I had not known what to expect when meeting their pet and had been afraid I would laugh upon seeing the mismatched animal in front of me. I did not because it worked on him.

*Chatter*

*Ruff ruff*

I quickly bounced up and down with my tail wagging so the kids would know I was friendly. The next thing I notice is a little, shaky, Chihuahua showing up beside me. He's tiny. This must be Pinky.

We greet each other and I can't decide what to do. How do we play with each other?

I look behind me to see the humans looking at us like they expect something. I look from the corner of my eye back to Perry and Pinky to see if they had any idea, but they seemed nervous. Odd.

"Sorry. Perry's a Platypus. They don't do much," Phineas says. I tilt my head in confusion. Perry is clearly very intelligent, why would they say that about him, I wonder as I turn my attention back to my animal companions.

I jump up surprised when I see Perry looking straight at me. He was looking two ways hiding his intelligence before (though I count that as a talent). Why change now?

*Chatter*

*Arf arf*

*Ruff* I am shocked. No way. Really?

Perry and Pinky try to sneak away but Ferb quickly catches Perry and Isabella grabs Pinky. Both animals roll their eyes as they are placed on the ground. I sigh, and take it upon myself to bounce up and down, barking, and asking to play.

Pinky jumps up too and we bound around the yard, Perry's feet moving really fast to keep up. We run opposite of where the kids are and slide around a corner until the kids can't see us anymore.

Immediately the two whip out fedoras, give me a nod, and disappear. Hmm. Must admit that I wasn't expecting fedoras, but then again I have never seen a secret agent animal before.

My ears perk up as I hear the children running this way and quickly put my chin on the ground paws covering my eyes.

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asks.

"I didn't think we would be asking that question today," Buford replies and looks around. I keep my head down.

"Pinky's not here either," Isabella sounds distraught and I feel a little guilt at tricking them.

A small hand and a familiar scent made me bring my head up with a happy bark.

"Did they leave you Hiems," Clef starts and I tilt my head to the side confused, "are you sad?"

I reply with a series of happy barks and bound around as a 'no'.

"Where did they go boy?" Phineas asks and I run off toward the tree. I whine when I see that they are getting too close to the trigger that took Perry to his lair and bark louder, effectively grabbing their attention. I hop around them and I tense when I hear Baljeet say something about an animal translator. No thanks.

"Hiems seems ready to find them!" Clef hollers out and I unlock the hatch and run away. I can hear Clef behind me, calling me back, and the other kids follow her as I run toward a Café. Keep kids distracted? Check.

Suddenly a pair of arms are around my neck and Clef stops my. I look over my shoulder confused, and then yelp when the floor under us floats us toward the sky.

"We are going to search from the sky," she excitedly says.

'Well. That makes things easy,' I think because I don't see how anything could happen in the sky.

The city from this point of view is a little unnerving, but incredible. I bark at some geese that fly just above us.

'Hmmm? I smell Perry. The sky is off limits right? No, apparently not.'

Perry is attached to some flying device with a maniacally laughing pharmacist. Odd.

A quick glance tells me that the children have not noticed yet because the flying contraption looks like a cloud. Perry gives me a desperate look.

Another group of geese flies beneath us and I run around our flying disc, 'trying to catch them'.

I 'accidently' knock Ferb away from the floor controls and step on the 'down button.'

*Yelp*

"EEYAH!" The kids all yell.

"Hiems!" Clef calls out to me and I huddle away as we speed toward the ground. Just in time too, I saw some clouds look like that pharmacist face. Ew.

"Phineas do something!" Isabella screams.

"I've never been good at landings!" Phineas yells back as Ferb tries to get back to the controls. I suddenly perk up at an idea I have.

Sliding over the 'forward', 'down', 'up', 'sideways', and 'backwards' sensors, I get us safely to the ground. I am not sure how to feel when Clef stands over me.

"Nice landing Hiems, but you need to be more careful ok?" she nicely lectures me and I hunch down, ears flat, and whine. I then feel all the hands of the children petting me and I pant happily as they tell me it is ok.

We keep 'searching' the city for the other two pets.

I have never been so exhausted.

Everywhere we run, the platypus and the pharmacist.

Café? Platypus in a fedora.

School? Platypus in fedora.

Mall? Chihuahua in a fedora. And platypus.

Antique Shop? Platypus in a fedora.

I am about to give up when I see a Perry give me a thumbs up and disappear into smoke. Seems he is finished with his job. Phew.

* * *

**Change in POV**

"Hey you guys, where did Hiems go?" Clef asked and looked around. All the kids were tired from following Hiems all over the city.

"So we lost all the animals? What was the point of today?" Baljeet yells out frustrated.

"I'm tired," Isabella whispers.

"I guess we should go home," Phineas agrees.

"Best thing I have heard all day," Buford grinds out and Clef looks around worried. She wants her dog.

"We'll see if Hiems went home and then look for him if he is not," Ferb says and Clef nods following after him.

* * *

The kids all stare, mouths gaping at the sight before them.

Perry, Pinky, and Hiems were all curled up together, sleeping under The Tree. The Tree in Phineas and Ferb's backyard.

"WHAT?! This is ridiculous!" Baljeet yells out again.

"Why do I get the feeling they thought we were playing hide and seek?" Phineas asks.

"And they didn't bother letting us know?" Isabella adds.

"I think Hiems was playing both sides too," Clef also adds, eyes narrowing. "He totally played us."

Everyone sighs and goes to collapse inside.

* * *

**Hiems again**

Hiems looks at Perry and Pinky.

*I am never doing that again.*

*Sorry, but I don't think you will have to again,* Perry replies.

Either way, the three, or sometimes two of them would hang out on Perry's days off.


	5. Luck Goes Nuclear

_**A/N: Sorry I took so long in getting this out. The next chapter is going to be what I had planned since the beginning and I am excited to be almost there! I will finally get to write about Clef's imaginative world and this will turn into an adventure fic! **_

_**I hope you like this chapter… Clef doesn't really. Please review and tell me what you think!  
**_

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb!**_

* * *

**Luck Goes Nuclear**

Clef went over to the Flynn-Fletcher house every day and every day was another adventure. Meeting the Fireside girls had been overwhelming (those girls are so energetic), but they were all so nice and interesting that she quickly became friends with them too. Especially Ginger and Gretchen. She didn't join the troop though much to their disappointment. She was starting violin and oboe again as well as painting (which had her and Django hanging out together a lot too) and she wanted to dedicate her time to those activities. She did join them for sleepovers sometimes though.

Phineas' birthday had been fun. They kidnapped the red head and then released him in a giant maze. To get through he had to solve riddles from each of his friends, received a key, and once outside all his presents were in the chests. Clef had used puppets in her riddle. Ferb's question almost stumped Phineas, but the others had ranged from easy to semi-challenging. Then his parents took the family out to dinner. Clef had asked Candace why she didn't bust the boys that day and actually willingly helped with the maze and the teenager answered, "Their birthdays are my days off. I learned that last year." Clef had smiled and nodded, proud of Candace for that. The next day though, she was extremely fired up about busting them and once again caught up in their crazy scheme. She didn't bust them.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Clef screams as she careens down the hill and sidewalk on Buford's skateboard. She could hear Baljeet and Buford yelling for her behind her.

'Why me?!' she thinks as she is sure she is going to die.

**Earlier that day…**

Clef still wasn't completely awake as she walks to her bathroom, but then again she usually isn't. Hiems is already downstairs, her Uncle letting him outside. She grabs the door handle, turning it, and pushes to go inside. *SLAM* "Ow!"

Clef's face connects with the door because the door doesn't open. Clef tries again and it opens just fine. "Please don't tell me it is going to be one of those days," she mumbles out.

After falling down the stairs once dressed, she thinks sadly, "It's going to be one of those days." Hiems comes to lick her face in concern and accidently sneezes instead. "YUCK!"

"Clef are you ok?" her Aunt runs over and helps the eleven year old up.

"I think I am going to have some bruises, but I didn't break anything."

"How did this happen?"

"I honestly don't know."

Clef goes to the kitchen and eats her cereal. She is feeling a little better about the day since nothing bad happened there. Until she goes to rinse it out and the water sprays off the spoon, drenching her. Clef growls in frustration.

"You really are having a bad morning aren't you?" her Aunt giggles and Clef merely sneers, nodding.

* * *

Buford and Baljeet meet her at her front door.

"Why are you all wet?" Baljeet asks.

"I am not trying my luck by going up and down the stairs to change," Clef sighs. The boys look confused so Clef just presses on. "You wanted to walk together to Phineas and Ferb's house?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go on my skateboard," Buford says smirking and Clef is waiting for the 'last one there is a loser… or worse will be his servant.'

Clef decides to grab her scooter and suddenly a spider and its web are in her way. She jumps and screams, landing on Buford's skateboard.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Clef sees Isabella run into Phineas and Ferb's backyard so she isn't run over by Clef.

"AAAAAAH-eee-oof" Clef shrieks and stops as she herself comes to an abrupt stop.

"Nice catch Ferb," Jeremy says from over by the front door.

"Wow that kind of stuff usually happens to me," Candace says from opening the door for Jeremy.

Clef was still clinging onto Ferb, mortal terror still fresh upon her.

"I am having a really bad day," she tells a cloud completely spaced out. She startles when she hears someone clear their throat in her ear. She blushes at realizing what is going on and Ferb is holding her. "Sorry Ferb. Thanks though." He sets her down and she notices Baljeet and Buford are huffing, trying to catch their breath behind her.

"Are you ok Clef?"

"You took my skateboard."

"Sorry. I think I am going to go lay in bed all day and watch my stars," Clef states, still in a daze and starts to move away until Phineas stops her.

"Why are you going to hide on a beautiful day like today?"

"Bad luck. I have had it all morning."

"The wind dried you off," Baljeet smiles trying to point out something good.

"Bad luck? Oh no! Phineas you have to help her! Like you cured my hiccups!" Isabella grabs Clefs hand to keep her from leaving.

"No, I really think I should just go home until this day is done," Clef argues.

"I think it could work," Ferb says effectively grabbing everyone's attention. "We can try to get rid of your hiccups."

"Yeah, we helped Candace while in Hawaii," Phineas exclaims.

"I destroyed that amulet!" Candace interrupts.

"Do you have a trigger for any of this?" Baljeet asks.

"Yeah did you break a mirror or something?" Buford asks and then takes a couple of steps away.

"I woke up. Walked into a door, fell down the stairs, Hiems sneezed on my face, my spoon ricocheted water all over me, and Buford's skateboard tried to kill me."

"Wow," Jeremy says after a beat of silence from everybody.

"Yeah. Maybe I will just sit here. Going home and up the stairs might be dangerous," Clef sits down abruptly and a bird poops on her head. Clef screams, livid, and Isabella and Baljeet recoil in fear.

"Yep," Candace says as though she had expected this to happen.

"Ferb I know what we are going to do today!" Phineas yells above the noise and the brothers pick up the outraged Clef and run into their backyard.

"Here, I'll help you clean that since you helped me," Candace says and turns on the hose to clean Clef's hair.

"Wait! Here Clef!" Isabella gives her a four leaf clover and Clef gladly accepts it.

"I like four leaf clovers," Clef twirls it while Candace cleans her hair. Nothing bad happens.

"I knew it would work! Maybe giving you a good luck charm cured the bad luck!" Phineas exclaims, truly excited.

"Yeah!" Clef says as she stands up, grasping onto Phineas' hope. Buford flops a towel over her head and she dries her hair. Ferb hands her a brush and everything seems to be going well. "Thanks guys, you're the best." Everyone goes over to the tree where the plans for the day are on the ground.

Clef trips and almost falls over, but grabs the tree to steady herself. She is still feeling hopeful… until she feels something tickle her fingers.

"So what should we do today now since Clef is ok?" Clef hears Isabella ask and she slowly looks toward her hand. Ants crawl over it.

"Omygyaaah!" Clef spazzes out and screams, jumping away from the tree, "I HATE ANTS!" she cries out and stumbles backwards, trips over Buford's foot, rolls backward into a fencepost, which then flipped catching the sandy haired girl's shirt and sending her flying through the air two doors down. Into their pool.

Clef sputters as she breaks the surface and coughs. Two hands pick her up and out of the pool and set her down on the ground.

"I didn't know little girls could fly," a German accent says, "are you ok?" Clef looks up and sees a man in a lab coat. Is he a doctor?

"No. I mean, I'm okay but I have been having the worst luck. You're the second person that's had to save me today!" she starts crying.

"Wait! No no no, don't cry! Man am I glad I decided to conduct my experiment in my suburban house."

"Me too," Clef whines.

"CLEF!" Phineas yells.

"Clef!" Baljeet and Isabella echo.

"Those are my friends," Clef coughs out.

"Uh… she's back here!" The German man yells and then turns back to her. "I'm going to go get you a towel."

"No, it's ok. Thank you but I'm just going to go home. Bad luck is evil and I'll do anything to get rid of it," Clef says and starts to the gate.

"Clef! Oh my gosh!" Isabella is the first to see her.

"You landed in their pool?" Buford asks.

"Thank you for helping her doctor," Phineas says and takes Clefs hand.

"I'm glad she's ok. She gave me an idea for a new 'inator' too so it's all good," the man says and then escorts them to the gate.

"Thank you again sir," Clef repeats as they leave.

"Hope your luck gets better kid," the man disappears into his house.

"I'll go get you some clothes from my house. Be back soon," Isabella says and before Clef can protest, she's gone.

"I should probably just go home," Clef groans out.

"No, we can fix this," Phineas insists. They exit the backyard and walk along the sidewalk, the boys forming a barrier around her.

Jeremy hands her a guitar pick. Clef looks back at him confused. "It's my lucky guitar pick," he says smiling. Clef smiles back and they have almost reached the gate when she stumbles on a pebble, falling into Buford. He catches her and stands her back up.

"Geez, you can't even walk!" Buford hollers out.

"I'm tired," Clef whispers and then squeaks when she is picked up and carried into the boy's backyard and into the house.

'This is ridiculous,' Clef thinks to herself, eyes drooping. She really is tired. Isabella runs in with a green dress and Ferb hands her a towel. Jeremy puts her down and Clef asks him and Candace to go ahead and go on their date. Jeremy wouldn't take back his guitar pick, saying she could keep it until tomorrow. She also thinks he said something about Candace being the only good luck he needs, and while she thought it was cute, she just wanted to change.

Rinsing off, drying and changing takes no time at all and luckily (literally) nothing happens.

Isabella is waiting for her outside the door and hands her a patch, "It's a good luck patch." She tells her and Clef holds it with the pick. The girls head to the stairwell and Clef looks at it cautiously.

Isabella is about halfway down when Clef makes her choice and slides down the banister. She smiles at the rush and calculates her roll for when she lands. Curling up on herself he hits the floor and rolls herself to a standing position.

"Oh my gosh it worked!" Clef excitedly yells, jumping up and down.

"I can't believe you even tried that!" Isabella yells at her. She is happy her friend is ok, but she could have been really hurt!

"I'm sorry Isabella. Stairs scare me today," Clef abashedly. The girls go into the living room and see the boys gathered and waiting. Clef is then showered in stuff.

"This is a cats-eye stone. It will bring you fortune from India!" Baljeet exclaims and Clef quickly grabs it trying not to break it.

Buford pours a great amount of acorns on her. Apparently these are good luck too. Phineas gives her a rabbit's foot and hangs it from her pocket, adding a shooting star charm with it. Ferb puts a dream catcher around her neck like a necklace and also gives her a brown egg.

"All of these are good luck!" Isabella says and then drops 18 coins into her hand.

"Woooow, thanks you guys!" Clef says and feels really really lucky to have friends like these. "I think I am all set now. What were your plans for the day before my luck went nuclear?"

"We were going to reenact the Battle of Danville," Phineas says Ferb nods.

"Oh, well can I just watch?" Clef asks. "I know nothing of the battle, this could be a learning thing for me."

"Me too," Buford chimes in. Everyone looks at him. "What?"

"We learned about it in like, first grade!" Baljeet says and Buford just shrugs.

"Yeah, we can still do it," Isabella says and starts calling the Fireside Girls. Phineas, Baljeet, and Buford go outside to prepare.

"I want to be the bad guy!" Buford says and Baljeet tells him the history of the war and the enemy. Clef didn't think Buford was paying attention to much besides the actual fighting.

"Come up here," Ferb says and Clef follows him up the stairs. Nothing happens and she gets a big grin on her face which Ferb laughs at a little. He leads them to Candace's room which has the perfect view of the backyard.

"Oh, this will be perfect to watch it and be well out of the way! Good thinking Ferb," Clef says and sits on the window seat. Ferb gives her a thumb's up and then goes to join everyone outside.

Clef thought it was great fun to see everyone perform the battle. Phineas was the General of the 'good army', and Buford the General of the 'bad army'. It was also very educational and she felt like she wouldn't be left behind if it came up in class later in the year.

Once everyone was ready to go, Clef invited everyone to her birthday party. Then they would have two days until school starts. Baljeet was the only one excited, but they all promised to be at her birthday party. Clef was excited.


End file.
